


Doodling

by Kuroyukihime



Series: Elippoweek2019 [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Doodles, Embarrassment, M/M, Plans For The Future, elippoweek, elippoweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroyukihime/pseuds/Kuroyukihime
Summary: My contribution to Elippo Week 2019 Day 2 "Photography or Art" and continuation of the other fic,Doodles.





	Doodling

**Author's Note:**

> Beted by one and only, @isakeliaflorenzi

“You do this a lot,” Filippo noted, lazily going through the pages of Elia’s notebook. His boyfriend only shrugged, not taking his eyes from where he was making cheat sheets for the test he was supposed to take the next day. Filippo tried to advise him to simply learn, but Elia quickly brushed it off.

Elia wasn’t really the type who put much interest into school-related activities such as learning, doing his homework properly or even attending classes regularly (or if he actually was, he usually didn’t pay much attention to what was happening or or what the class was about.) He somehow managed to be lucky enough to pass, but his grades were never really impressive.

In fact, Elia wasn’t really tying his future with studying. He wasn’t too fond of the idea of higher education and could find himself in doing something like that. He didn’t know what he should study and why, so he was thinking about not studying at all, which greatly concerned Filippo. Because Filippo, on the other hand, was quite fond of studying and couldn’t imagine anyone not wanting to do that. So he expected to change his boyfriend’s mind. After all, Elia still some time to do so.

“I do what a lot?” Elia asked, and that stopped Filippo’s train of thought s about Elia’s studies. He looked up from the notebook to see Elia already looking at him from where he was sitting at the desk, probably already bored with making cheat sheets.

“Doodling,” Filippo answered, tapping his finger on one of the pages. “There are some on nearly every page. I think there’s more of these than the actual notes from lessons.”

“Because they’re more interesting than lessons,” Elia decided as a matter of fact. He seemly decided there’s enough of cheat sheets, as he abandoned his place at the desk and got to where Filippo was sitting on his bed.

“Do you draw me sometimes?” Asked Filippo when Elia was taking a notebook out of his hands to settle between his legs.

“Why should I draw you?” Elia shrugged, putting his hands on Filippo’s neck and pressing their lips together.

“Because why not,” murmured Filippo between kisses. “What’s wrong with drawing me?”

“I drew you enough for your birthday.”

“That was months ago.”

Elia sighed, pulling away just enough to look at Filippo. There was irritation in his eyes, and Filippo couldn’t quite understand why.

“I often think about having sex with you. So what, I should draw you naked in my math notebook?”

“Why not? You could do this right now. I can pose for you, and you’ll draw me like one of your French girls… or Italian boys.”

Elia rolled his eyes, but his expression was still stern. He sighed again, running his hand through Filippo’s torso as if he wasn’t sure himself whether he should take his shirt off or not. He kept quiet for a while, calculating what to say, and then he finally looked up to Filippo’s face.

“It’s… embarrassing. To draw you, I mean,” he stated partly irritated, partly shyly. Filippo was a bit confused, but he was trying his best not to show it.

“So… you’re not embarrassed to have sex with me, completely naked and all and you’re not embarrassed to send me heavily sexual texts, but you’re embarrassed to doodle my face in your notebook?”

“Kinda.”

“But… you drew it before. For my birthday. Why it’s different now?”

Elia shifted uncomfortably and started playing with Filippo’s hair, just to make himself occupied with something while he was thinking. Filippo appreciated this sudden wave of soft affection, as Elia usually practiced the confident, sexual kind of attention, but he was trying to keep himself focused on what they were talking about. He was interested in what exactly changed throughout these few months that made Elia unwilling and embarrassed to draw him.

Especially since he liked Elia drawing him. Truth be told, Elia did it only once, for his birthday, but Filippo still loved it. And wanted to see more of it. He needed to know why Elia doesn’t want to do that because whatever Elia’s reasoning was, he hoped to change it.

“When I… draw you… Or more like, when I  _ was _ drawing you, I start to think about you. Like, more than usual. And that makes me want to see you and talk to you and kiss you… And I look like a lovestruck idiot. The guys are laughing at me every time, those fuckers.”

Filippo wasn’t sure how to react to that. There was so much to unpack in this short message. So he decided to start from the end.

“So you don’t draw me because your friends are laughing at you when you do so? That’s so embarrassing?”

“No! Of course not. I don’t care about it that much. It’s just… it’s like I said. When I draw you, I want to see you. A lot. And I can’t see you when I’m in the middle of the math class. So it’s better not to think about you that much. So I can’t draw you in my notebooks during the lessons.”

Filippo couldn’t help laughing while putting his arms around him. That was the last thing he’d ever expect to hear from someone like Elia.

But Elia definitely didn’t like this sort of answer as he started trying to wiggle out of Filippo’s embrace.

“I knew you’d laugh. Haha, I’m stupid, I get it. Now let me go, I have to finish what I was doing.”

“No, wait, wait,” Filippo argued, holding Elia a bit tighter to make him stay where he was. “I wasn’t laughing because I think you’re stupid. You’re not, by the way. Or maybe just a little. A tiny bit. Anyway, I was laughing because I didn’t suppose you can be so… so…”

“Disgustingly sappy?”

“I’d say sweet. But don’t worry, I like you sweet as much as I like you sexy.”

Elia shook his head but stopped trying to get out of Filippo’s arms. Instead, he took Filippo’s face in his hands, kissing his lips so lightly it made Filippo warm inside. As much as he loved it when Elia was confidently pushing him down and going straightly to his pants, he also loved these rare moments of Elia being soft and taking his time. Going slow and just tasting. Not even going for sex, just kissing lazily until something or someone interrupted them.

This time, this someone was Filippo himself.

“So you won’t draw me ever again?” He murmured against Elia’s lips.

“We’ll see.”

“Even though I humbly offered to be a nude model for you?”

“I don’t think I’d be able to focus on drawing if I had you naked right in front of me.”

That made Filippo smile so widely that Elia had problems with continuing to kiss him. So he decided to just smile along.


End file.
